


The Truth Will Reveal Itself

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: The team has a stalker who has been stalking the team for a year.. The stalker main goal is to tear the team apart and won't stop at nothing to reach his or her goal....Secrets will be revealed, in horrifying and devious ways..Can the team survive this and remain the close family they have always been?Guess you will have to read to find out:)





	1. Chapter 1

Unsub Pov. I smiled as I watched the video of the two making love..Of course they had no idea they were been recorded and they wouldn't know until I was ready to reveal it..I couldn't believe how easy it was to get into Derek Morgan house,but it was..Of course when you have the credentials everything is easier..Most people don't suspect the mail person,cable person or delivery person to be the suspect.. So I made sure I pose as each,depending on the team member

I've been stalking this pathetic team for eleven months..Next month,April 15th, will mark the anniversary.. The anniversary of when I lost everything because of this team.. Although the whole team was responsible for my lost,I hated Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan the most..The leader and second in command,I thought turning up my lips...

Awhhhh Derek yes, just like that,Emily moaned,bringing me back to the present..I watched as he smirked and then pushed her legs up higher..She moaned again,as his thrusts became harder and deeper.. I smirked myself bc nobody on the team knew about this affair,that had been going on for three months now.. Tired of watching them,I clicked to another camera.. 

This camera revealed Aaron Hotchner and his forbidden lover..He had the delicate Dr Reid bent in half,as he fucked him roughly..Dr Reid couldn't control his screams,as he pushed back on his dick,begging for more..Aaron didn't even wait a month,after Haley was murdered,to start fucking Reid..I shook my head in disgust, bc in public Aaron Hotchner pretended to be so upstanding,but behind closed doors,he was weak as the next man..and perverted... This little affair had been going on secretly for five months..

The next camera revealed Jennifer and Dave in the hot tub..He was feeding her grapes,while she blushed like a complete idiot...Although they hadn't went to next base yet,they were still dead wrong..The bitch divorce wasn't even final yet,but obviously neither cared..But Will would care,once he received a copy of this,I thought spitefully..Jennifer would flip,especially since I made it seem like it was coming from his computer..Garcia would confirm it once Jennifer went crying to her, I thought laughing out loud.. 

Speaking of Garcia,she was the most innocent one on the team..So I didn't have anything on her,but that wouldn't stop me.. I wasn't sure what to do to her,but I would figure it out.. I was just as smart as she was with computers,but I didn't want to take that route..I needed something special for her..

I didn't have to do much to Strauss,except provide her with this information and more I thought..She always wanted a reason to divide this team and I was giving her plenty..They all deserved it and more I thought bitterly..


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan Pov...I awakened with a smile on my face bc even though she was still asleep,Emily was snuggled tightly in my arms.I couldn't help but stare at her,bc out of all my one night stands,she was the most beautiful..But she wasn't an one night stand,I cared for her deeply,hell I was falling for her completely..These last three months have been the best three months in my life..I wasn't bored,I wasn't desiring other women, looking for my next piece of ass,I was very content with her..I wanted the world to know this amazing woman was mine,but our job prohibited team members relationships..I believed that Rossi would support us bc he's the one who made the rules,but Emily didn't want to go that route yet..It bothered me, but I didn't wont to lose her,so I went with her flow..But as I pointed out to her,we did work with the best profiles and we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever..She laughed and said, we had done so for the last three months.. I just shook my head bc Emily was one stubborn woman..

Prentiss Pov..Even in my sleep like form,I could feel Derek intense stare.. I didn't open my eyes immediately, simply bc feeling him staring at me was a turn on..

I didn't quite trust Derek even though we have been together for three months now..He haven't done anything for me not to trust him,but come on,his past one night stands and never committing scares me and I don't scare easily..This is why I don't want to come out to the team just yet..I refuse to look like a fool if he leave me, I refuse to be seen as just another notch in his belt..Of course I didn't tell him this,I just used the no dating rules from work. Rossi nor the team will care if we're dating,hell they would be happy and keep our secret from Strauss.It was my own insecurities that kept us a secret..Only my dairy knew my secrets..I hated when we went out with the team and I had to watch silently while Derek pretended to flirt with other women or bragged the next day at work about scoring a hit with some imaginary bitch..

When it was me that he took home, dicked down until I was screaming his name in passion..Me that he held in his arms all night and cooked breakfast for the next morning..Me who he wrote beautiful poems for,me who actually ran with him in the morning and then showered with later on.Me who watched the games with him,then sucked his dick at halftime..Me who spent every day and night with him when we had time off...Yes I know Derek care for me,but I just don't know if I'm the one and until I know,we would remain a secret..

Hotch Pov...I was breathing hard as I cycled around the park at 6am..My late night loving with Spencer didn't end until 3am,which only allowed me two and a half hours of sleep. .But my body is trained to ride or run every morning at 6am..I usually only ran when we were on cases,but honestly I didn't care,as long as my body received its work out.. Spencer is unstoppable in bed,but will never exercise with me..His favorite saying is.. "I like this work our Aaron","I stretch my legs while you stretch everything else" I chuckled to myself bc he is right on that account..He may be unstoppable,but I'm animalristic, a pure beast when we fuck,make love or simply have sex..I like been in control and Spencer love me controlling him,so this shit works out perfectly.< I didn't plan on getting with Spencer, hell I never thought of him in a sexual way at all..He was my friend, a very important member of my team, hell my extended family..But he became more than that,when Haley was murdered

...

I completely crumpled after the funeral..I requested a month off of work and I begged Jessica to take Jack for that month and she agreed..I then checked myself into a hotel,I payed in cash so Garcia couldn't trace my credit card usage..I kept my phone powered off, so she couldn't track me that way either..Then I proceeded to drink like a fish from dusk to dawn. I let go with all my morals,I didn't bathe but twice that month,didn't shave,I barely brushed by teeth..I didn't shave,I wore the same funky sweat pants and dirty white FBI tee shirt..I blamed myself completely for Haley death and spent many nights screaming at myself and crying I had fallen completely apart and didn't care if I lived or died..But God wasn't ready for me yet,although I was ready to go to him,if he accepted me that is... But you don't call your death sentence,only God can do so...So no I didn't die obviously,but I did get a mean dosage of alcohol poisoning.. On the last afternoon of me drinking myself silly,I decided I wanted to go swimming.. So I got dressed,but my state of mind was a drunken fool

I thought I was dressed in swimming trunks,but in reality I was in my funky underwear..I exited the room, not aware of the strange looks I was receiving,as I stumbled down the hallway towards the elevators..Luckily for me, I passed out a few feet before I reached them..A husband and wife rushed to my side,and then called the front desk..He covered me with the hotel robe he was wearing..They stayed with me until help arrived..I was rushed to the hospital and stayed there for two weeks..I have never been so mortified in my life,especially when my team arrived..Morgan was my next of contact,so of course he contacted the team and they rushed to my aid..They didn't hesitate to give me a piece of their minds,and I didn't blame them,bc I would have done the same.. But Spencer didn't give me a piece of his mind, bc he could understand why I turned to a drug,to help with my pain.. He could understand bc he had been there before,just with a different drug..He visited me everyday and stayed five nights out of the seven..We played board games,card games, word games,anything to help with my detoxing.. 

 

He read to me, made sure I ate,hell he even sang to me some nights...He rubbed my back when I would puke my guts out and afterwards he would help me rinse my mouth out....Then the complete humiliation came when I shit on myself..I was mortified and refused to let the nurses help me shower..Spencer ordered everyone out my room and looked at me with his angry face..He didn't speak, he just held out his hand and without hesitation I took it..He led me to the bathroom,started the shower and helped me undress..I held my head down the entire time,to ashamed to look at him..He nodded towards the shower and I stepped in without hesitation..He gathered what he needed,put on gloves and gathered my soiled items.. Then he sprayed me off first and then actually washed my weakened and disgusting body..He made me sit while he washed my greasy hair and then rinsed me off hair and all..I was so grateful for him that night and I believe that is when I started falling for him..


	3. Chapter 3

Reid Pov..I woke up in my lovers bed,slightly sore from last night activities..I liked when he fucked me rough and hard,my body craved for his dominance I thought smiling slightly..And I loved when he lost control..At the office,Hotch was always so serious,so in control,the perfect Boss Man...But when we were at his house or my apartment I was allowed to see the softer side,the lighter side and the animal side of him...All that work shit went away and we enjoyed each other as one..

But we have to be very careful bc of our job..Hotch could loose his job if it ever came out that he was fucking me,his subordinate.. It was hard to keep it a secret from the team and most importantly from his son.. I felt like a dirty secret on the nights that I had to wait to Jack was asleep to sneak in...Then leaving at 7 am before he woke..Thank God Hotch house was old bc old school houses came with very thick walls, which allowed me to be noisy as I wanted in bed...So yes the arrangement bothered me at times, but I did love him and I knew he loved me to..

I didn't plan in falling for Hotch,honestly I had never thought of him in any sexual way before Haley died..He was simply my Boss and my friend,nothing more nothing less..But after the funeral when he disappeared for a month,the whole team was worried to death.. I was more then worried though,I was terrified ..I knew something was wrong bc this wasn't the normal grieving process,especially for a man like Aaron..He wouldn't close himself off from son,from us,his family,nor the world..He wouldn't go completely off the grid if he was in his right mind..

But he had gone off the grid completely,so completely that Garcia "The Queen Of All Knowledge",couldn't locate him..We all tried but we couldn't find him..He had taken a month off,so we couldn't get outside help,and we didn't won't to betray his confidence like that anyway..We are a team,a family and is very loyal to our Boss..He never betrayed any of us,never reported our fuck ups to the Bureau and we would never do that to him either...But I was really scared,bc I believed he was self harming himself..I know the statistics on grief and self blame,know that its worst when you try to cope with it by yourself..Hell I had been there when I turned to diliaud..I didn't believe Hotch was using, but self harm wasn't much better.. I didn't share my thoughts with the team though,bc I could be wrong,and I was wrong..although I didn't know that until he was found.. 

Instead I prayed,something I never do bc I am a man of science..But all that shit went out the window,bc I knew science couldn't save my Boss..I prayed the week before Hotch was found and when he was found,I realized that God was indeed real,bc he brought him back to us..When Morgan called us,saying Hotch had been found and was in the hospital, tears rolled down my checks and I thanked God over and over.. I rushed to the hospital grateful he was alive.. The whole team cussed him out,but I didn't,I couldn't...Instead I stood quietly watching him,feeling something deep in my heart.. I didn't understand it was love..How could I when I never even knew I had feelings for him..

I stepped out and talked to the doctor...He explained everything to me..If Hotch would not have been admitted when he was,he would of either destroyed his organs completely,which could of lead to wheelchair dependiency or his organs would of shut down completely, which would of lead to a coma or death..My heart twisted painfully,bc I knew I wouldn't been able to live with either of those scenarios.. I also knew his recovery would be hard,bc he had abused alcohol for a month straight..That and barely eating or bathing or drinking water had my Boss in a bad place.. I vowed I would do everything in my power to bring him back to the Aaron Hotchner we all loved..


	4. Chapter 4

JJ Pov...A woman is the first to know when something is off with her husband..In the beginning we may make excuses, blame ourselves,live in denial before we finally face the truth,that something isn't right..I did so for six months,until I couldn't take it anymore and decided to face the truth,Will was cheating on me.. The signs were all there,the whispered phone calls,the unanswered calls,the carrying of his cell phone everywhere,the slight smell of perfume in his clothes and the not been at work when he should be..I didn't confront him immediately, I did what any smart woman would,I followed him,to her house and then the sleazy hotel,where he stayed with her for three hours.

What's weird is he chose a cheap carbon copy of me..The only difference was she had bigger breast than me and her hair was a bit shorter..I cried as I sat in that parking lot for those three hours..I cried for the love he betrayed for a cheap thrill,I cried for the time I wasted ignoring the obvious signs,I cried bc despite of what I was seeing, I still loved the bastard..I watched them leave after the three hours of fun,I watched my husband kiss this bitch in a passion that used to be mine..My hurt turned to anger as he returned to the hotel room,to shower and dress and then return home to me, like nothing was wrong..

 

I couldn't sit here any longer bc I was liable to take the fucking law into my own hands..So I hurried home and called the locksmith..I gathered all his clothing,everything he owned,put it in my car and I drove to the park ten minutes from us..I threw all his shit in the river hating that he had destroyed us..I sat at that river all night remembering our life before Will destroyed it..I ignored each and every call and text from him as i listened to our favorite songs,experiencing all my emotions at once.. Anger,betrayal,shame, self pity,then finally acceptance..I accepted this wasn't my fault and I couldn't forgive him for his betrayal..We had the weekend off of work, but I didn't want to return home and face him yet.. So I called Spence first,but his phone went straight to vm..I tried Emily next but she didn't answer either..Garcia didn't answer and neither did Morgan,which left Rossi and Hotch..I didn't want to bother Hotch,bc he had his own problems,been that he and Haley had just divorced..I hesitated on calling Rossi bc I never had went to him with any of my problems..

 

But I didn't have anyone outside the job to call,bc the team is my only friends,my family I thought..I could call mom,but she loved Will and I knew she would tell me to try to talk it out with him,not to give up..But I couldn't forgive him,bc he had no reason to cheat on me..To my knowledge our marriage wasn't in trouble,my only fault was been away from home so much,but he claimed to understand my job,my crazy hours..I was the ideal wife in every way, I didn't deserve this bs..I decided to go ahead and reach out to Rossi,hell he was older and wiser and could probably help me understand why my unfaithful husband hurt me in the worst way possible..I called and to my relief Rossi answered..In a shaky voice I asked could I come over.. He didn't ask any questions,he simply said yes..I thanked him and drove to the nearest drug store..I bought a tooth brush, toothpaste,soap and a small pack of towels..I cleaned myself up the best I could and was at his mansion within the hour..

He opened the door with a smile and I smiled back the best I could..He asked had I eaten and I shook my head no..He took my arm and lead me to his beautiful kitchen.. He poured me a cup of coffee and then took out the items to start breakfast..I watched him in silence for ten minutes before I started talking..I didn't leave nothing out as I told him everything,crying the whole time.. When I finished he simply took me into his arms,whispering everything will be ok,but it would take time.. He said Will was a fool for not appreciating the rare jewel he was blessed with..Dave words and kindness made me feel better, made me feel cherished,made me realize this really wasn't my fault..He held me for twenty minutes,held me until I needed to take the pressure off my trembling legs.. He carried me to the couch and brought my breakfast to me..After I ate, he told me I could stay with him the weekend if I needed to..Will was blowing up my phone again but Dave simply held out his hand and I gave him the phone..He powered it off saying if we got a case he would inform me.. Then he suggested I rest, bc I needed my strength..

 

I ended up staying the entire weekend and I must say I enjoyed it and appreciated Dave in a way I never had before.. He took care of me,entertained me,made me realize the true value of just been there,when someone you cared for was in pain.. I didn't realize I had feelings for Dave,it was to soon for that, but I did know something changed between us that weekend..Something special,something unique, something that only God could have blessed..What was the worst weekend in my life,became the best, bc without knowing it,I had found my true soulmate,Mr David Rossi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm going slow but the reason is to get everyone Pov..I haven't forgot about our unsub,after I do Rossi and Garcia Pov, I'll get back to our devious unsub..


	5. Chapter 5

Rossi Pov..The morning Jennifer called and asked could she come over,was one of the happiest in my life..I have harbored a crush on her every since I returned to the BAU, but I would never over step my boundaries with her and ruin our friendship.And then there was the fact that she was married...There is one thing in life that I don't share and that is the woman I call mine..So no I would never would have approached Jennifer while she was married,but once Will fucked up,I was all game to get the woman who had stolen my heart. Of course I didn't try anything when she showed up broken at my door step.. I just gave her the comfort she needed at the time..I was there for her physically and mentally,which was what she needed at that time..When we returned to work on Monday I was there for her through texts,phone calls and whatnot..When she broke the news to the team I supported her..When she moved in with Garcia for a week, giving the bastard that time to find somewhere to live,I was still there..

When she decided to move into another apartment I was there.The first night I cooked her a big dish of spaghetti and garlic bread.. I made my famous chocolate eclipse cake for dessert,knowing chocolate was her weakness..I showed up at her door, dressed to kill in my money green,custom made Italian two piece.. I didn't miss the way her eyes traveled over me hungrily,which pleased me bc I knew the attraction wasn't one sided anymore.She thanked me so many times that night,for my kindness that I blushed. We enjoyed ourselves that night and then many after that..When we wasn't working,I was either at her place or we were at mine..We both wanted our time together to remain discreet, at least until she was divorced..Although he was caught red handed cheating,Jennifer didn't want the same reputation and honestly,I didn't want the reputation of breaking up their marriage...What we have is special and we both agreed it would remain that way ..She enjoyed spending time at my place more, bc honestly we had everything we needed there..Our own movie theater, huge swimming pool, Gaming room, pool table,tennis,golf and basket ball courts,massage room,beauty parlor, chief on demands,although I really didn't need them..My own personal library,horses to ride,yes I flaunted my wealth,but I worked hard for everything I had..

But I rediscovered all the fun of my mansion through Jennifer eyes. We never ran out of things to do..I still remained a gentlemen,although it was hard when she kissed me for the first time... I smiled remembering the kiss and what brought it on..We had just finished dinner and I told her I had a surprise for her..I left the room and returned with her favorite flowers,purple liliacs and a poem I had written for her..I still can recite it word from word,bc I poured out my soul in the poem.

"Your beautiful eyes is what captured my heart "  
"Bc in them many emotions are caught"  
"The first emotion is kindness I see "  
"All captivated and directed at me"  
"The next emotion shows emotion and strength"  
"Which simply represent "  
"The pain you endured and over came "  
"The power and courage you regained"  
"The next emotion I see is trust"  
"I see that you have this for us"  
"You believe in me, as I believe in you"  
"I believe together we can do whatever we want to"  
"What I'm saying is I want you"  
"Not half,not part but all of you"  
"I want you to stand by my side"  
"I want to be the one who make you smile"  
"I want to be everything you need"  
"I want it to be you and me"  
"Will you take that step with me "  
"To belong to only me "  
"Will you be mine Jennifer Jareau"  
"Tell me now baby, I need to know"

She looked at me as tears of happiness rolled down her face..I waited in anticipation,hoping I hadn't come on to strong..She finally jumped from her seat and flung herself into my arms.. Yes Dave yes,yes I'll be yours she screamed..Before I could say anything,she pulled away from me and thats when she kissed me deeply with passion..I eagerly kissed her back enjoying her taste and panting in need..She grabbed my ass,and although I hated to pull back,I had to.. She sighed with disappointment making me smile.. I lead her back to the couch and told her we needed to talk..She nodded and just like that we begin to talk. We talked about taking our new found relationship slow.. We reinforced keeping secret until her divorce was final..Then the hard decision came, how long should we wait before sex..Neither of us wanted to wait, but I decided we should wait until her divorce was final,bc that should surely be something worth celebrating, it would mark our beginning..

She agreed and we kissed some more We talked about our future.. I romanced her in the old fashion way,treated her like the precious jewel she is..We got to know each other completely,just the way it should be..And we manged to keep our relationship a secret from everyone,even our team of profilers..Her divorce would be final on May 15th,two more months..I smiled as I fed her another grape..I couldn't wait until that date, to finally tell the world Jennifer was mine..ALL MINE


	6. Chapter 6

Garcia Pov...I love to bake simply bc calms me. .I bake when I'm happy, when I'm anxious,when I'm sad,hell whenever the job premits..So tonight I was baking a chicken,rice and cheese casserole and a red velvet cake. ..My thoughts were on my team and all we had faced this past year. .The worst thing we all faced was Haley murder and then Hotch disappearance immediately after. .The whole team was worried sick, especially when I couldn't find him..I can find anyone in a spic of a second, but when it was a family member I failed...The whole team worried, that month was the worst we ever faced..I prayed more than I ever had in my life,for our boss to return, unharmed to us..And he was although he was in a bad way..When Morgan called us immediately after he received the call,I thanked God as I hurried to dress and then rushed straight to the hospital. I couldn't believe my eyes when I layed eyes on my boss for the first time in a month. He looked so beaten,so weak,so pale, nothing like the strong unit chief we were used to. At first all I could feel was sympathy, then the anger came. I was angry that he shut us out, that he almost killed himself when Jack needed him,hell we all needed him.So yes I gave him a piece of my mind, just like the others.. But I noticed Reid was the only one that didn't give him a piece of his mind. What surprised me more was Reid was the one who helped him through his recovery doing his stay in the hospital. Everyone just assumed it would be Rossi, but that first night Reid told Rossi he would be the one staying. No one questioned it,bc Reid had that look of pure determination. I wondered about it for a few days and then it hit me why he wanted to be the one to stay. He had went through the same thing and he knew the horrors and pain of detoxing. Hotch would feel most comfortable with him,I thought smiling then. And it worked out just that way bc Hotch came back stronger than ever.Then there was Will cheating and JJ finding out and eventually their seperating.It was like evil spirits was trying to break our little family up.But we refused to let it do so,we stuck together which made us stronger than ever, I thought as I took the casserole out the oven to cool.Ten minutes later I was setting my cake out to cool,then I jumped in the shower bc baking meant sweat and sweating meant showering I thought smiling.An hour later I was clean, full and curled up in the bed with my lap top playing a game.I was taking advantage of this one day off bc I deserved some ME time...I silently thanked God one last time for protecting and loving my family. .

Unsub Pov..I couldn't stop my tears from falling as I left the grave yard. Couldn't erase the pain from my heart, bc I knew I would never see him again. I've waited ten years for my revenge,has planned all those years, since his death from Aaron hateful team. My whole life have centered around the BAU team, bc without planning my revenge I would have killed myself ten years ago.They didn't understand or care that their interference took away the only person that ever loved me.He wasn'ta bad man, never that I thought bitterly, he loved me unconditionally, a love I never found again.But each one of these bastards found love,even if it was among their pathetic team. Why the fuck should I allow them to be happy, when I can't?They are lucky I'm not a killer,bc I had the chance to kill each and every one of them wheni was in their house, pretending to be someone else. It's strange that they didn't remember me,I haven't changed that much in ten years. But I was only ten when they last saw me and I wasn't in the system for any crime..My rage grew, bc they should have remembered me.But then again maybe it was better that they had forgotten me, bc by forgetting me they would never see me coming...

I didn't want to kill them,I just wanted to destroy their love,trust, destroy them mentally as they destroyed me. Only then could he rest in peace, only then could I attempt to try to find some fucking happiness in this cruel world.I sat in my car for ten minutes to calm myself before I drove home. Once I made it there the tears were gone, and the coldness had returned.Revenge had taken over again and I smiled a cold smile, as I reviewed the footage of Derek and Aaron sex tapes, with their forbidden lovers. I couldn't decide who I wanted to expose first, the unit chief or the second in command.But I did know tomorrow would begin the game, bc tomorrow marked his anniversary.I wouldn't stop until each member of this team felt my warth,until each member understood why they were been punished. I already had complete acess to their homes and starting tomorrow, I'll have the same to their jobs..I would only be a janitor for their floor, but what most people don't realize is a janitor hear everything and have the key to enter their offices and whatnot. Of course I didn't use my own name, I couldn't bc that would have been a red flag,so I used something simple but catchy.My fake government was Ellen Gisdon. Yes a slightly close to their formal teammates. .I smiled bc tomorrow would begin my journey of revenge and although they are profilers,I would see through their profiling, bc of my video footage. They would never find out bc I was to cleaver, I hide equipment in their their own devices at their homes. They would never think to check their own personal items to be bugged,I thought laughing out loud. Yes I have done my homework now it was time to receive the perfect grades I thought still laughing as I finally made choice.I will revenge you, I promise I will if it's the last thing I do


	7. Chapter 7

Unsub Pov...I awakened at the break of dawn,with excitement bc today began my plan of revenge. I ate quickly, showered and dressed, then I was out the door by seven, with my special package in hand. I had plenty of video footage, phone recordings, photos, copies of text messages, shit I had enough personal information on this team to expose them for the next twenty years.I hurried to the post office to mail my items so the team would receive them by nine. I wanted them at their precious round table,all facing each other in some way,so each could see the shock and humiliation on my chosen pair face. Thirty minutes later I was at the BAU..I was surprised when none of them was present, it was almost nine . Aaron was never late I thought frowning, damn maybe they got called in early and was already gone on a case. I hope not bc today is his anniversary and I needed to start his revenge now. My plans were to destroy this team starting today and then ending on his anniversary again next year. That was when I would bring everything to the table, let this pitiful team know the why I stalked them,exposed them,and make them remember the beautiful man they room from me."I can't believe we made it at the same time Hotch",a voice interuppted my thoughts. I looked up and smiled to myself,bc the Boss man and his second in command had just arrived..Let the games and humiliation begin soon I thought wickedly. .

 

Aaron Pov...I hate feeling rushed and that's exactly what I felt this morning. I knew I should of went home Sunday night,after spending the whole weekend with Spencer, bc I knew he would want morning sex, I thought smiling. I didn't mind morning sex, but Spencer and I rarely do quickies,it's nothing less than 45 minutes for us..Then with me rushing home to shower, iron my suit,match up my shirt and tie and whatnot, have a quick breakfast and then fight the traffic I normally avoid, had me arriving at the same time as Morgan. Of course he had to tease and it took everything in me,not to blush as he continued teasing me ..

"I can't believe we made it at the same time Hotch".I didn't say anything just gave him a quick glance."He smirked and continued with

"Did you get lucky last night"?

I had to force myself not to blush although I wanted to.

"Try to act professional Morgan, we are in our work place"

"Would that be a yes, he teased"?

I smirked and said. .

"Do you need extra paper work this morning Morgan",You seem to have a lot of time on your hands?

"No thank you",he said rushing to his office now. 

I smiled bc I knew how to get rid of him when I needed to.Morgan hate paper work more than anything else, so that threat always worked. I headed to my own office to get caught up on my own paperwork and to keep my mind from wandering to my forbidden lover and our activities this morning. I had plenty of files waiting for me that I neglected over the weekend. I sighed but opened the first one and begin working. I was on my third file when the whole team had arrived. Of course Reid arrived first, with Prentiss right behind him. JJ and Garcia arrived together and then Dave ten minutes later.I didn't stop working but I did glance at my lover a few times in between. Our eyes met twice and my heart thumped a bit faster . I knew without a doubt I loved him and I also knew we couldn't be kept a secret forever. But I didn't want to risk either of our jobs, so I didn't know when we would be able to announce to the world we were in love.I sighed as I pushed the thought out my mind and continued working. An hour later Garcia called me and said we had a case. I thanked her and stepped out my office. 

Garcia had already rounded up the team, which made me smile. We all walked quickly to our room,sat down and waited for Garcia to present the case. .

Garcia Pov..I hated when we had bad cases. None of our cases were exactly good,but some were worst than others and this was one of them.I sighed inside bc none of us would like this case,it would remind us of Reid in numerous of ways.

"We are needed in Atlanta Georgia I began..The families called the Atlanta PD when they each received a threatening letter this morning.Each letter read the exact same,word to word

"Your son is missing, if you want him back,you will do exactly as I say. I'll contact you later with instructions.

"What are their ages",Reid asked,

"They are all fourteen",I answered

"Do they attend the same school Garcia",Rossi asked? 

"Yes, they attend North Clayton High school,ninth graders.They all are on the honor role, GPA 4.0.I glanced at Reid and then continued. They iq runs high and two of them have an ededetic memory, while the other one have a photographic memory"..

Reid inhaled deeply.Morgan rested his hand on his shoulder and Reid smiled at him slightly. 

"Where they bullied, Reid asked me "?

"Nothing here indicates that,but we both know it's not something the school would wanna broadcast".

He nodded and then asked..

"What were their IQs ",

"Mark Browns was 170,Sean Jacobs was 172 and Mike Foams was 174"

We sat in silence for a moment and then Hotch spoke. 

"This unsub seen to be targeting high IQs,the smart and gifted students, he said looking at Reid. Reid you went through the same thing he said softly,what's your input on this"?

Before Reid could answer,their was a knock on our door. We knew it had to be important bc nobody bothered us in here,unless it was an emergency . JJ was the closest to the door so she answered it.

"What is it,Hotch asked her"?

"I don't know but it seems like it's a DVD or CD"

"Who is it from Rossi asked"?

"I don't know,it just says very important, play me, with the team present. 

"Is it related to the case, Prentiss asked"?

"I don't know but we are about to find out,JJ said opening the package.It was just as she said, either it was a DVD or cd.She held it up and looked at Hotch for permission to play it.He nodded and she quickly put it in.

We waited in silence as she pushed play.It was obvious it was a DVD, bc a dark picture filled our screen first. The quality was clear but we couldn't hear anything. JJ adjusted the volume but for a few seconds there still wasn't any sound.We waited,all confused and then two things happened at once. We heard the scream of"YES DEREK FUCK THIS PUSSY GOOD,and then the imagine on the television screen was filled with Prentiss on her knees, with Derek behind her, one hand griping her hair, while the other gripped her hip, and he was fucking her hard and raw.My mouth dropped open in surprise, as I continued staring at the view before me


	8. Chapter 8

Garcia POV.. I couldn't believe my Chocolate Thunder and Emily was involved, but the proof of it was right before everyone eyes. Nobody could turn away from the imagine that was suppose to be shared only between the two of them. We were all glued to this forbidden imagine as the video continued to play. Derek gripped Emily hair harder, as he pushed into her deeper as he started shouting his own dirty words at her.

"Who own this pussy Princess", he shouted?

Prentiss moaned loudly but didn't answer. He pushed in deeper and repeated his question with aggression as he let go with her hair and smacked her hard on her ass.

"You do baby, you know you do", she moaned in a slutty voice".

"Of course I do, Derek said in that arrogant voice, but you have to be punished, he said smirking".

"Whyyyyyyyyy", she asked breathing hard"?

"You took to long to answer DADDY, and you know DADDY don't play that shit".

"I'm sorry DADDY, she said panting hard, how can I make it up to you", she panted?

He laughed and then paused in mid stroke. Everyone waited for his reply as his eyes turned wicked.He pulled out of her slowly making her whine with displeasure. We all continued to watch in silence and anticipation as we waited for his answer. Prentiss was still on her knees breathing hard, as Derek looked at her like she was a prey. Finally he spoke in a low but yet devious voice..

"You can suck your juices of DADDY dick, taste your own delicious essence baby".

We all watched as Emily blushed from his dirty words, but licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly turned to face him with desired filled and then said..

"Yes baby, I want to suck my juices off you baby boy".

"Come and get it baby", he moaned. 

She smiled as she started crawling to him. It didn't take long before she reached him and had his huge dick in her hands. I couldn't help but to stare at his package that was easily twelve inches. I knew my Chocolate Thunder was packing, but damn I didn't know he was this large. I watched as Emily opened her mouth and Derek stared at her as if he was in a trance, waiting for her to take him her mouth.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, Emily screamed, JJ please stop the fucking DVD she screamed"!!!!

Emily scream brought everyone out of their trance. JJ moved so she was blocking the screen. As she fumbled to push the stop button she accidentally hit the fast forward button and Derek moans filled our ears.

"Yes Emily, suck it baby, sallow it, show me you are DADDY bitch.Feel so damn good, fuck yes, yes yessss he screamed".

"Cut it off now JJ", Emily screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm trying JJ cried", as she finally just snatched the cord out.

Silence filled the room except for Emily sobs. JJ rushed to her side, as Derek done the same. JJ made it first and she immediately put her arms around Emily hugging her tight. Derek paused as he looked at them with a look of hurt, anger and humiliation on his face. Rossi wore a look of surprise, Reid looked embarrassed for them and Hotch looked angry enough to kill someone. Nobody moved or spoke for five minutes because the shock of what we had just witnessed silenced us. Finally Emily removed herself from JJ arms and looked up, spotting Derek right away. My heart beat a little faster because the look she gave him was almost as deadly and lethal as the look Hotch was carrying. I guess Derek felt that look because his eyes widened and he took a step back from her.

"I can't believe you would record this, you childish sob", she snapped!!

His mouth opened then closed and opened again as he tried to comprehend what she was saying and probably how he could defend himself.

"Do you think so little of me that you have to humiliate me, she snarled"?

His eyes widened with hurt and then anger as he answered her.

"You seriously think I would record us without your permission, and have it delivered to our job place AND HAVE IT played in front of our co-workers? Come on Emily why would I do that"?

"Yes, she snapped. There were only two people in that room Derek, you and I. I know I did't record this shit, so who does that leave? Why would you do this, you ask? Maybe you wanted the team to know that you were fucking me, maybe you haven't gotten over the childish phase that you can have any woman you want. Maybe you are just cruel, how the fuck should I know Derek? All I know is I'm never forgiving you for this, you egotistic, self centered bastard", she screamed!!!

"Emily, i didn't do this, he cried, I wouldn't, I couldn't I love you", he said reaching for her.

She jerked away from him and reached at her hip. Our eyes widened as we all stood silently knowing she was reaching for her piece. Derek jumped back with a look of horror on his face, as Reid gasped out loud. Hotch and Rossi moved toward Emily but she didn't pull her gun out but the threat was there. 

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DEREK, OR I PROMISE I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE BALLS"!!

The men face turned a sickening blue, as JJ and I face burned and interesting red. Emily looked at Derek one last time and then she turned and ran from the room crying. JJ looked at Hotch and he nodded. She rushed out behind her leaving me with the four men in the room. Nobody spoke for a moment, then Derek did.

"I didn't make that tape Hotch" he said looking at him desperately.

"I know you didn't Derek", but somebody did and we need to figure out who did.

"She hates me, he said in a trembling voice, she will never forgive me for this. I'm sorry I broke the fraternizing rules, he said looking at Rossi. I didn't intend to fall in love with her, never thought I would have a chance, but when she finally gave me one, I promised I would treat her like royalty", he said as a tear fell.

"Derek you don't have to apologize for falling in love with Emily, Rossi begin. It's hard to find love with what we do, so it's either find someone who can deal with this job, find someone in the job that loves you, or live alone without love. To hell with the rules I made over twenty years ago, when love is found in the BAU, it is worth holding on to".

"Thank you Dave, but I think I've lost her", he said as another tear fell.

"I don't think you have, Reid said. She angry and humiliated he continued. I know how that feels.We were all silent knowing that Reid was referring to the time in high school where those idiots had striped him naked and tied him to the post goal. Before we could respond he continued speaking. She doesn't hate you Derek, but she just need some time to get over her embarrassment. Give her that time and then talk to her, she will listen". Derek looked at Reid like he was crazy and then answered him.

"PB talking to her is out of the question. Did you not see her reach for her piece? I'm not going anywhere near her, he said with wide eyes. Remember when I told you I wouldn't date a woman that carried a gun? Reid nodded and he continued, I love her but not enough to get shot in my junk for her, he said covering his manhood, like Emily was pointing a gun at it. We couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Morgan she won't shoot you, Hotch finally said. But it may take her time to get over this. What we have to do is find out who did this and why they would target you to, he continued".

"Hotch I don't know why anybody would do this. It could be anybody, from the people we looked away, an angry family member, a sick person who would do this for fun, I just don't know", he cried.

"Sir I know this is important, but we have a case that we have to get to in twenty minutes, I reminded Hotch".

Hotch looked at me for a moment and said, send Anderson team.I nodded and then asked him what about Strauss? Rossi said he would handle her and I nodded as we both left the room.

Hotch POV... I waited until Garcia and Rossi left the room before I locked the door and pulled down the blinds. I explained to Derek that the DVD needed to be viewed, we needed to see if the unsub left any clues. He narrowed his eyes and then spoke..

"This better just be you wanting to look for clues and not see me in action:, he teased.

"You give yourself to much credit, I snorted, happy he was in a teasing mood. Maybe I just want to see Emily, I joked".

"Hotch don't forget I am armed and won't hesitate to shoot you between your eyes", he joked.

"I'm so scared, I said as I pretended to shudder".

"You better be", he growled.

We laughed some more and then became serious. I asked him was he ready and he nodded yes. I plugged the television back up and resumed the video. I won't lie and say it wasn't hot because it was. I watched it like I didn't know them, but I can't lie and say I didn't become a little aroused. Looking at him and then her, and the sounds and their expressions made it hard to keep my neutral stoic expression. But I manged for two reasons, I didn't want Derek to think I wasn't been objective and two, I didn't need him bragging to Reid on how I found his performance arousing. Reid would joke about it with him,but when we got behind closed doors, he would make me pay for it. He would tease me for finding another attractive and pretend he was hurt by it. He would release a few fake tears and then pretend to get angry. He would make me become submissive to him, and I must say when he was in the dominate form, I was totally at his mercy. And the way he would make me wait until he said I could release made my nut seem powerful when I was finally allowed to cum. So knowing this I was able to keep my face neutral but the hardness in my pants was another story. Thankfully the video ended five minutes later,but when the imagines disappeared, the video didn't stop. I looked at Derek puzzled and his face showed the same puzzled expression. We waited and a few minutes later the words appeared..

"HELLO TEAM.. EMILY HAVE NO IDEA I'M RECORDING THIS. BABYGIRL I KNOW YOU WOULD SAY"DEREK HOW COULD YOU", BUT YOU WOULD BE LOOKING AT MY PACKAGE WHILE ASKING THIS. "JJ YOU WILL GASP AND GIVE ME THE LOOK OF SHOCK AND THEN ANGER BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE I WOULD SCOOP THIS LOW". "REID YOU WILL LOOK CONFUSED AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR BEST FRIEND WILL DO SOMETHING SO LOW AND DIRTY". "DAVE YOU WILL WANT TO TAKE MY HEAD OFF" AND "HOTCH YOU WOULD GLARE AT ME WISHING YOUR GLARE COULD KILL ME" AND PRINCESS YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHY.YOU WILL BE HUMILIATED AND HURT FIRST THEN YOU WILL BE ANGRY AND WANT TO KNOW WHY. I WON'T TELL YOU WHY YET, I WILL JUST SAY YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE WANTED TO HIDE OUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU HURT ME SO I HURT YOU, THAT IS ALL FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 

I couldn't control my gasp or the look of shock that I gave Derek...His eyes took on the betrayal look and he whispered..

"Aaron you can't believe that I wrote that can you"?

Unsub POV.. I was on the first floor doing my rounds when my pda went off, alerting me that the video had been injected. I rushed to the ladies room and quickly took out my special cell that would allow me to watch the team.I couldn't hear them but it didn't matter because their facials would show it all. So i rushed into a stall and minutes later the whole team was on my screen.I could see the video hadn't started yet and I was grateful for that because I didn't want to miss a minute of it. I watched in glee as the imagine of Derek and Emily fucking flooded the television. I enjoyed the look of shock, disbelief and confusion on each member face and then the tears on Emily face. I laughed so hard when Jennifer tired to stop the video and then yank it out in frustration. I watched as she and Derek moved towards Emily and then Jennifer comforted her. I watched in glee when Emily pulled away and Derek tried to hug her. I watched as she shouted at him and watched his face crumbled with hurt, shock and a bit of anger. I watched as the exchanged words and then he reached for her again. And I almost appalled when she reached for her gun and his face registered her. I watched as she threatened him and then ran off. I laughed when JJ followed her and minutes later Penelope and Dave left the room. I laughed uncontrollably when Aaron and Derek watched the rest of the video and how Aaron face was shocked at the wording. I sighed in content when Derek gave him that betrayed look. I cut my phone off because I knew I would review this again and again for my pleasure. I knew they would work this case and have Penelope trace the video. I knew that it would trace back to Derek computer and the team would doubt him. I also knew before they left today they would get their second shock, that would widen the crack in this team trust. Although I had said Aaron and Derek would feel my wrath first, I changed my mind.I needed Aaron on edge, worried about his team first before I struck him and his pretty little doctor. This team was going to be unfocused, which would cause them to become somewhat reckless. Their team was built on trust and with out that trust, they wouldn't focus completely. This would cause them to fuck up on cases and lose that faith that the public and other police departments depended on them for. It would be like in the Superman movie, the people loved Superman because he was a savior to all good. The public, police departments and families loved them because they were suppose to protect them and give them closure.But they couldn't do that if they didn't trust each other could they? I laughed a wicked laugh because they deserved to be disgraced, hurt, betrayed, needed to have everything they once stood for and loved taken from them. Just like they did to me, when they took him from me. Only then could I rest and have my justice.I smiled as I begin to clean again because before tonight was over the team would feel my pain as their pain once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all like it so far?I hope so bc I'm having fun writing it..


End file.
